


Happy Birthday Sirius Black

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Birthday, Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Snapshots of a young Sirius' birthdays over the years spent in Hogwarts.Oneshot/drabble





	Happy Birthday Sirius Black

Sirius Black's first birthday at Hogwarts, when he's in his very first year, is exactly how a child should celebrate it. There's cake and candy of course. For the first time ever on this day he feels like he can comfortably let loose just like a regular kid would.

James wakes him up with a pillow fight.

* * *

His third year birthday is the year that he's finally allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Maybe it's a little corny, but it's something that Sirius is actually really excited for. He wants to see the joke shop, and drink butterbeer, and laugh with his friends. They're his entire world. 

Sirius spends most of the day buying sweets, as many as he and the others can carry. They all eat them honestly until they're sick.

* * *

Fifth year. Somehow James manages to acquire firewhiskey. Sirius doesn't want to look like an idiot--no of course not, because he has way too much bravado at that point already. Besides he _wants_ to try it too. He just has to. 

He takes one burning sip and insists he's drunk for the rest of the night.

* * *

But for Sirius Black's seventeenth birthday, he's not expecting much. It's his last year at Hogwarts and by now there's a war on the horizon. He's more worried about his friends being safe, especially Remus Lupin, than just something as silly as presents. 

Despite that, Sirius gets a package. He opens it.

It's from the Potters, James' parents. Inside is a watch, and a note.

_Happy birthday, son._

He has to hide his tears from the others. It's one of his most treasured possessions.


End file.
